Lost In The Void
by GingerArts
Summary: Quinn knows she's different. She knows she's half monster. But she doesn't know who her parents are. Living with her brother, Sans, and Frisk, who's basically a mother figure, she thought that was all she'd ever need. Of course, that all changes when a boy named Quincy decides to show up. Everything is about to turn upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, so this story is by my friend Staralea-Gamer. She recently got hate on one of her stories and is nervous about posting again, so she asked me to post it on my account. ALL CREDIT GOES TO HER! I am only the beta-reader.**

 **Chapter 1; Sans**  
I kept a firm grip on Quinn's arm as we walked down the street. It had only been a few weeks since we had gone to the surface and everyone seemed to keep trying to take my sister away from me. Ten years ago, when my dad was still around, and Paps was only four, we found Quinn as a baby, all alone.

I was twelve and knew the dangers of humans. But she seemed different. Her soul wasn't even fully human. It had the color only monsters could have. White, which stands for hope. She was half monster, but we knew of no monsters who would even get close to a human. It was all too puzzling.

After months of trying to hate her, my dad fell into the Core, and I ended up becoming entranced with my new younger sister and promised to protect her.

When Frisk, who was just turning nineteen and is already a motherly figure to Quinn, fell, we all knew she could free us. At least, Quinn did. She became very close to Frisk, and even started calling her mom before she fully knew her. Quinn even got her best friend, that stupid flower, Flowey, to be nice to Frisk.

I was thrown from my thoughts by the screech of a car. I turned my head to see Frisk standing in front of a bunch of froggets, who would have been run over if it was not for her.

"Hey watch it! I was exterminating!" A male human yelled.

"No, I won't 'watch it'! You were gonna hurt innocents! That's a crime!" Frisk yelled. He grunted and started his car again. Frisk pulled the froggets out of road.

"Sans? Why would anyone want to hurt monsters?" Quinn asked with tears in her eyes. I sighed, pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know, sis." I lied. I hated lying, but I wouldn't let my little sister see the cruel world for what it really was. I just couldn't. I heard Frisk walk over to us and she joined the hug.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2; Quinn**

I ran to school holding Flowey in my arms.

"Crap, I'm late! The first day of tenth grade and I'm late!" I screeched.

"You can't be to blame. Yesterday was your sixteenth birthday, Quinn." Flowey said, using vines to cling to me as I ran.

"Yea but still. Fri-I mean, mom said that if I was late more than three times she would take away my sketch book!" I yelped, now standing in front of school and beginning to run in.

"Well, Sans said that this was okay! He gave you a note and everything." Flowey said. I ran to the office giving them my note from Sans. They handed me my schedule and a late pass and sent me to class. Flowey still sat in my arms, quiet as I walked to class.

"I don't like it here, Quinn. It reminds me of the last place." He said, and he was right. For the past three years I went to a new school every year. I guess being half monster would have that effect. At this point I don't even know if I'd make it to college.

"Come on, Flowey, just give it a chance, it might be better." I said, nuzzling his petals while holding his flowerpot closer to my chest.

"If anyone makes you cry, I'll kill them!" He exclaimed, making me cover his mouth.

"And if you talk in class, they will kill me." I chided, walking into class, sitting Flowey on my desk and pulling out a book to read while the teacher taught. I already knew all of this, but needed to go to school because it was safer than staying home alone. Humans kept trying to either kill me, or kidnap me, so Sans said that even though I knew most of what was taught already, I had to go.

"Ahh. so you think you can get out of class because you have that freak flower? Well you're wrong! Put that book down and answer number three on your homework last night!" The teacher snapped.

"Ma'am this is my first day, I don't have the homework." I whispered. "And I would like it if you didn't insult my best friend." I added quickly, pulling Flowey to my chest.

"Well then. Answer this." She said putting a question on the board that I learned how to answer when we were still in the Underground.

"I learned this in the Underground. The answer is twenty-three." I replied calmly. The teacher stared at me.

"You learned this when you were ten?" She asked.

"Well, nine but yes. My father had been a scientist and taught my brother a lot. My oldest brother taught me." I said proudly.

"Out now. I don't approve of lying and if you are gonna cheat, you might as well leave this school now." The teacher snapped.

A few minutes later I stood in front of another school that I didn't belong in.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3; Quinn**

"How is it possible for a student to be kicked out of a school on the first day for answering a problem!?" Sans yelled into the phone. He was on the phone with the school board.

"Hey Quinn, wanna come shopping with me?" Fri-mom asked, pulling me away from Sans. I nodded, pulling her out of the building. Since we didn't have a car, we walked everywhere. Including the mall.

We went inside the mall and heard yelling in one of the shops. "What's going on in there?" Frisk murmured, turning around to see. We heard screams and I began to shake in fear. I saw a black skeletal hand flash past the window.

"Crap. Quinn, run!" Frisk yelled. I held Flowey, who went everywhere with me, and began to run through the mall.

"Error, stop!" I heard an oddly familiar voice yell and I stopped in my tracks, turning and running to that voice. I ran straight into the shop.

Inside I saw two skeletons that both looked like Sans.

"Well well well. I guess what I came for walked right into my trap." The darker one laughed. The lighter one looked so familiar.

"No! Quinn, run!" The lighter one yelled, but I didn't listen and walked closer. Who ever he was, I felt attached to him, like I needed to be with him. "Quinn, please!" He yelled again and this time I do as I'm told. I run out and grab Frisk's hand and run off, but not before turning one last time to look at the lighter skeleton, then running back to our house.

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN KILLED!" Sans yelled as he inspected the small cuts on Frisk. Frisk had fallen.

"Because you ran off, Frisk got hurt. Quinn, how could you be so irresponsible?" He sighed, kissing my head before looking down.

"Sans, it's not her fault. You know she would feel drawn to Ink." Frisk glared at Sans hugging me. I looked at them strangely before shrugging.

"Okay then." I whispered. I soon walked away from my arguing family. Who knows how they act without me around. Sometimes I'll catch Sans flirting with her. Trust me, it's gag worthy.

"Bye Sans! Bye Mom!" I called, running out of the room and into my bedroom in a hurry.

My thoughts went back to the lighter skeleton. Was he the Ink my mother mentioned? If so, then why was I so drawn to him? Was he related to me or something?

"Quinn?" Flowey's voice asked near me. I jumped. I hadn't even noticed that my dear friend had been at my side.

"Hey, Flowey." I said smiling at him. My eyes did not show happiness, even though my smile seemed more real.

"What happened, Quinn?" He asked, easily catching on that my smile was fake. I shrugged looking down at my hands. My whole life seemed to change after seeing the lighter skeleton. I needed to see him again. I needed to know why I was so drawn to him.

"I'm just thinking, Flowey." I said leaning on my bed. I laid down and my brown hair spread around me.

"Hey Sans!" I heard yet another oddly familiar voice say to my brother from downstairs.

"Well, hey, Quincy!" Frisk said. I could practically hear the smile in her voice.

"Did dad come here?" Quincy asked. When he did I peeked my head out of my door and looked down the stairs.

The boy had spiky brown hair, similar to mine. His blue eyes shown. His blue eyes met with my blue orbs.

"Who are you?" I asked, my long brown hair rolling down my left shoulder as I stepped out of my room.

"My name is Quincy." He smiled at me. I tilted my head slightly, looking at him intently.

"Why are you here?" I asked him, straightening up slightly as I walked down the stairs, to the boy who looked shockingly like me.

"I'm looking to see if my father, Ink, came here after fighting off Error." He said, smiling at me.

"Who's Error?" I asked, tilting my head to look at him better.

"He's evil, Quinn." He shrugged. I stared at him wide eyed.

"How do you know my name!?" I cried, covering my mouth shaking a bit.

"Quincy, you idiot!" Sans yelled, glaring at the boy.

"Quinn...I know your name because I'm your twin brother."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4; Quincy**

Sans glared daggers at me. I see Quinn's eyes fill with tears and my heart breaks into pieces. Oh sis, I'm so sorry.

"Quincy, out!" Sans snapped, making my flinch. Quinn's eyes widened and she quickly tackled me in a hug.

"No! Sans, please let him stay! Let him at least explain himself!" Quinn cried, holding onto me. I began to pet her hair, smiling.

"I'm gonna explain it to her, Sans. You can't hide her family and past forever, and you know it. My dad won't be mad." I said, looking at my dear sister.

"See Quinn. We are twins. I am ten minutes older, and by the time you were born mom was dying. Dad then knew it was unsafe for you, since you did not have his magic. He sent you to undertale knowing that gaster would take you in. He sent you away, just in time, too. Error thought of you as a glitch. He destroys glitches, and attacked our home looking for you. It took him until last week to find the AU that you were in. He's planning to destroy this world." I explained, looking down.

"Who's our father?" Quinn asked, her big blue eyes burning into mine.

"His name is Ink. He was the lighter skeleton you saw fighting against Error." I said, looking down. Quinn hugged me, smiling.

"So I have three brothers?" She asked with big hopeful eyes. I felt my heart break.

"Well yes, sis, but...you can't stay with them. Dad told me to find him, then take you home with us. I guess I'm going out of order." I shrugged, smiling kindly at her.

"Oh...do I have to go?" She asked sadly. I looked at her with understanding eyes.

"Well, yea, sis...but I'll make sure you visit here every weekend. And dad made us an AU so you can go to school without being bullied! Also, you can take Flowey if you want!" I cheered, hugging her.

She frowned, tears filling her eyes. "But I don't want to leave Sans and mom!" She sobbed, shoving me away and running off.

"Quinn!" I yelled, chasing after her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5; Quinn**

I kept running until I bumped into a skeleton that looked like Sans. He had a black paint splatter on his cheek. He was the lighter skeleton that I had been thinking about.

"Quinn?" He asked, looking at me with shocked eyes, which made me feel weirded out.

"Well, yea? That's my name..." I whispered, staring at him shocked.

"I'm Ink..." he whispered, and I stepped back before tackling the poor guy in a hug.

"Dad." I whispered, still shocked that I finally got to meet my father. It was a dream come true. My heart raced as my eyes quickly filled with tears.

"Hello, my baby..." he smiled. Ihe ink on his face matched the ink from my pens that I sketched with a lot.

"Dad..." I whispered again, still not saying anything. My heart was beating a million times a second.

"Quinn!" Sans's voice called, shaking me from my trance. I turned to face my brother and was enveloped in a hug.

"Ink, get away from her!" Frisk cried, joining in on the hug.

"Guys, stop." I whispered, quiet enough for only my brother and mother to hear.

"Quinn..." Quincy's voice whispered behind me. I turned slowly. My brother's eyes were filled with tears. I looked down at myself to see 'it' happening again.

"Crap." I muttered before the whole world around me turned dark and my body fell to the ground.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6; ?**

I sighed, looking at my hands. Still, skeletal Quinn wasn't strong enough yet to know who I was, or be able to free me from my skeletal curse like her mother promised.

"Hush little baby don't say a word..." I heard mumbling, and turned to face Mettaton rocking our daughter to sleep.

I never got to see Mettaton anymore, since I'm not supposed to exist. Neither was our daughter, so we stayed in the Underground. In the stupid home we had to stay in. Mettaton came every weekend, but it never seemed like enough time together.

See, before Frisk, there was a human who fell, but died during the fall. That human was me. But the Underground is cool and it gave me new life. Only a half breed could turn me human again so my daughter and I could leave.

"Sweetheart?" Mettaton voice asked behind me, making me turn. As I do, I put a fake smile on my face.

"Yes Metta?" I asked him, smiling a hopefully believable fake smile.

"I put Sora to bed, but she needs you to kiss her head." He chuckled. I smiled, nodding. Sora turned three about a week ago.

"Mommy!" Sora giggled when she saw me. She was part skeleton, but she had metallic looking bones, and she had long brown hair.

"Hey, baby boo." I said, kissing her head. She let out a yawn and curled up.

"'Night, momma." she yawned, only falling asleep now because I kissed her head as a goodnight.

"Goodnight baby." I whispered, shutting the door behind me, my white hair falling against my shoulders.

"You're a good mom...I wish I could be here more often." Mettaton frowned grabbing my hand. I smiled a real smile and leaned on his shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, babe. You have no other choice. You have a job, the job that pays for our clothes and food." I said, rubbing the poor bots' back.

"I know, but still! Sora barely even recognized me!" He sobbed, clinging to me, which made my heart break.

"Metta..." I whispered, nuzzling my husband. I felt his grip on me increase as he cried the oily substance onto my shirt. I sighed.

"Neva...I'm so sorry you have to stay here. I'll find a way to free you soon." He whispered. My name...my name is Neva and Metta is the only one who knows I exist.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7; Blueberry**

Pappy was walking next to me when we heard a giant boom. I turned and began to run with Pappy following me.

"Wow..." Pappy muttered. I gasped, my eyes beaming starlike.

"IT'S INK'S DAUGHTER!" I gasped happily. I haven't seen Ink in sixteen years, but I would know his child anywhere. She was beautiful.

"SHE LOOKS HUMAN." I said, looking at her. She groaned, swatting at and me making me jump.

"Blue, hush you're gonna wake her." Pappy said, picking her up.

"WE HAVE TO HIDE HER BEFORE ERROR COMES BACK!" I gasped. Pappy nodded, grabbing my hand and dragging me to our house.

I looked at her and her long brown hair. She was lovely and I needed to protect her. I would protect her. I would kill to make sure she was safe.


End file.
